It's An Emergency
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Italy is out of pasta and begs Germany to go to the store with him. Germany has no choice but to say yes. GerIta (Germany/Italy) fluff!


It's an Emergency

**A/N: I'm sorry my updates have been slow. With school approaching, everything has been rather hectic. And now that I go back to school tomorrow my updates may be really slow so I'm really sorry! Anyway, my friend Cera and I did another RP that I would like to share. She was Italy and I was Germany. Enjoy~!**

Italy ran into the house, yelling, "Germany! Germany!"

Germany looked up from his work and sighed. "Vat is it zis time, Italy?"

Italy skidded to a halt in front of Germany's desk. "Germany! Help! We ran out of pasta!" the brunette exclaimed, looking horrified.

Germany put his head in his hands and sighed deeper. "Zat is vat you came here for? Pasta?!" he asked, trying not to yell at the Italia man.

Italy nodded frantically. "Si! It's terrible! What atre we supposed to eat now?!"

Germany sighed. "Vell usually I eat potatoes and vurst." he answered.

Italy wrinkled his nose. "Vee... But pasta is better!"

Germany shook his head amd went back to his work. "Zen go out and buy some more. I'm vorking."

Italy blinked. "Will you come with me, Germany?" he asked, cocking his head to the side innocently.

Germany was about to say no but he knew Italy would just continue to bother him until he agreed so instead he said, "Fine. Let's go."

Italy smiled happily. "Molto bene~! Let's go~!" he said, grabbing Germany's hand and pulling him towards the car. "I'll drive!"

Germany trailed behind Italy, yelling, "Nein! I'm driving!"

-At the Store-

When they got to the store, Italy jumped out of the car and exclaimed, "Come on Ger-" He paused. "Come on, Ludwig! Let's go find the pasta!"

Germany went to climb out of the car when he froze at the sound of his human name. he shook his head. Of course Italy used his human name, they were at the store. He snapped out of his train of though when he realized Italy was running away. "Vait up, Feli!" he yelled, running after him. "You could get lost in here!"

Italy stopped and looked at Germany. "But we need to get pasta! It's and emergency!" he emphasized his point nby opening his amber eyes when he said 'emergency'.

Germany sighed, catching up to Italy. "Just don't run ahead." he said, placing a hand on Italy's shoulder. "Stay viz me so you don't get lost.

taly smiled. "All right~!" He grabbed the Germany had put on his shoulder and walked next to him. "Where's the pasta?"

Germany felt a blush enter his face at the small contact and he shook his head as if the red would simply fall off. "I don't know," he said. "I never buy pasta. I figure you vould know."

Italy blinked at Germany. "How would I know where the pasta is? I haven't bee here before..."

Germany sighed again and said, "Ve'll look at ze signs to see vich aisle has pasta. Zen ve can get some."

Italy smiled. "Ok~!" He started to skip along next to the taller blonde, hummoing a song he had heard his brother singing.

Germany walked through the store, staring at the signs until he finally founf the one that said 'Pasta' in large, black letters. "Here ve are," he said, stopping in front of the aisle.

Italy let go of Germany's hand and took off down the aisle. "I'll get the apsta~!"

Germany watched Italy run down the aisle and couldn't help but give a small smile at the man's enthusiasm.

italt stood in front of the shelf and looked at the pasta. then he looked back down the aisle and called, "Ger- Ludwig! Help me carry the pasta!"

Germany sighed once again at the Italian man's unique personality but the smile didn't leave his face. He walked down the aisle to where Italy stood and grabbed a couple of boxes of spaghetti of the top shelf.

"Grazie, Ludwig~!" Italy exclaimed, grabbing a few boxes of linguini. He smiled at the blonde.

Germany grabbed a box of elbows as well and asked. "Vill zis be enough?"

"Vee..." Italy considered for a few moments. "Si~!" He started to walk down the aisle (in the wrong direction), his arms laden with boxes of pasta.

Germany tried to narrow his eyes as Italy walked in the wrong direction, but he couldn't get the smile to leave his face. So he just followed Italy until he caught up with him, tapping on his shoulder. "Ze checkout is zis vay." he said, pointing behind him.

Italy looked at Germany and blinked. "It is? I thought it was this way..."

Germany shook his head. "Trust me, it's zis vay." he said, his smile fading slightly.

"Ok~!" Italy said, smiling up at Germany. he turned around and started to walk down the aisle toward the checkout.

Germany walked side-by-side with the Italian to the checkout, standing in the long ine with him.

When they finally got to the front of the line, the person working at the register raised an eyebrow and said, "That's a lot of pasta..."

Italy beamed. "Si~! It was awful! We ran out of pasta, so we needed to buy some~!"

Germany went to glare at the smaller man but couldn't. Instead, his smile grew. _Vat is happening? _he thought. _Vy am I smiling so much?! _

The clerk raised his eyebrows, but continued scanning the boxes of pasta.

Italy glanced over at Germany out of the corner of his eyes. _Vee... Why is Germany smiling so much...? _He smiled softly to himself, blushing slightly.

Germany saw the red on Italy's face and blushed a little more. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked Italy.

Italy looked up. "O-Oh, si~! I'm perfectly fine~!"

Germany's smile faded and his eyebrows furrowed. he rested the back of his hand on Italy's forehead, feeling his temperature. "You're a little varm." he pointed out. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Italy blushed again when Germany felt his temperature. "S-Si, I'm sure!"

The clerk cleared his throat. "Are you gonna pay for this...?"

Germany snapped his head to look at the cashier and nodded. "Oh, ja, right." He moved his hand from Italy's forehead and took out the right amout of money before handing it to the cashier.

The cashier took the money and nodded. In a monotonous voice, he said, "Thank you and have a nice day..."

"Danke," Germany said in an equally flat voice. He grabbed the bags and said, "Let's go, Feli."

"Grazie~!" Italy said to the cashier, and then ran after Germany. "Vee! Ludwig, wait for me!"

Germany slowed down slightly, allowing Italy to catch up. He walked with him to the car and put the bags of pasta in the back, getting into the driver's seat.

Italy got in the passenger's seat. "Why can't I drive, Germany?"

"Because you'll get in an accident," Germany replied, starting the car.

Italy pouted. "No I won't!"

"After vat Japan told me," Germany said, avoiding looking at Italy. "you vill."

Italy crossed his arms, pouting, and looked out the window.

Germany saw Italy cross his arms and look out the window and sighed. He put a hand on Italy's shoulder and said, "Feli..."

Italy jumped when Germany placed his hand on his shoulder, then turned to face the blonde, blushing. "Si...? What is it?"

Germany sighed. _I can't believe I'm about to do zis. _"You can drive if you really vant to..." he said.

Italy's eyes widened. "Really~?"

Germany nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Ja, really."

Italy smiled. "Vee~! Grazie, Germany~!" he opened the door to switch with Germany.

Germany stopped the car and opened the door so he could get in the passenger's side.

Italy got out of the car and skipped around the car, stopping in front of Germany as he bot out. He leaned up to hug the taller man. "Grazie~!"

Germany felt the blush return to his face, his smile faltering. But his smile soon return and he wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Bitte."

Italy smiled. He released Germany and stepped back.

Germany felt a little sad at the loss. _Vy am I like zis today...? _He asked himself. He stared at the smaller man before him and sighed again. He placed his hands on Italy's shoulders and leaned down to quickly kiss him.

Italy's eyes widened, then he closed them and leaned up to kiss him back. Germany held Italy tightly in his arms, weaving a hand through his blonde hair. Italy reached up and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, one of his hands sliding through his neat blonde hair, leaving it slightly ruffled. Germany knew that pretty much everyone in the parking lot was probably staring at them but he couldn't care less as he pulled Italy flush up against him and cupped his face with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around him waist.

Italy leaned into Germany, then pulled back slightly, breathing uneavenly. He smiled up at the blonde.

Germany opened his hazy eyes and smiled down at the shorter man. "Ich liebe dich, Feli."

Italy smiled happily. "Ti amo troppo, Ludwig," he said.

Germany gave Italy another quick kiss before burying his head in his soft hair, carding a hand through it. He knew they should probably get home, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to stand there with Italy and hold him.

Italy smiled, burying his face in Germany's chest and hugging him tightly.

End

**A/N: That was fluffy~! :3 I hope you all liked it! Reviews are amazing and much appreciated~!**


End file.
